Kuroyuri's past
by CutieGirlly
Summary: She always has a patch over her eye, I wonder why. Maybe she got abused by that bastard Ayanami. There's something about Frau, too. Even though she attacked him that time, he seemed to hesitate before counterattacking. I wonder who she really is...
1. Chapter 1: A New Identity

**Well, I'm not a good writer but I had this idea and I decided to write it. I hope you like my story! Please review and tell me if you spot any mistakes. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Identity**

**~The Barsburg palace~**

"The empress gave birth, I heard."

"Yes, it was a pair of twins, too."

"I wonder which one will inherit the Eye."

Murmurs were all over the Palace grounds that day. On the 1st of December. The queen decided to name her twins Sakura Oruka Barsburg and Roseamannelle Ouka Barsburg. Oruka inherited the Eye of Raphael whereas Ouka inherited the less well-known Eye of Rammelle.

The twins grew up happily and healthily **(why does this sound like a fairy tale) **without any hatred or jealousy. However, 5 years later while the twins were undergoing 'maintenance', an accident happened, causing the entire laboratory to burst into flames.

**~Oruka's P.O.V.~**

"Ouka!" Where is she... in the flames?

"Okkasan.. save me.. help. OKKASANN!" Am I all alone? Those doctors ran away. "Doctor! Doctor Nanase!" Still nobody.

I raised my left hand and the 'eye' appeared, illuminating a safe path for me to pass through. _Thanks, Raphael._

The moment I climbed through the gap in between the cabinets, I saw my mother, carrying Ouka in her hands. Ouka was very badly injured.

"Oruka, come here," she gestured towards herself. "Listen, Oruka. Ouka... Ouka... she's dead."

"Okkasan... "

"Some doctors witnessed her dying. However, it may be possible to revive her. Unfortunately, as people witnessed her death, we will not be able to bring both of you out. So Oruka, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean." If Ouka can be revived, why is she apologizing?

"People saw her die, Oruka. But you look exactly the same as her. You can survive out there. I believe you. But Ouka is in such a horrible situation it's impossible for her. So please, Oruka."

"What... what are you saying... I can survive out there?"

"I'm sorry, Oruka. The Archangel Raphael will protect you."

* * *

Where... where is this. So bright...

Bright... this place... why am I here. I can't remember anything.

"Ah... you're awake?" A teenager with reddish-brown hair walked in. He was wearing a bishops uniform.

"Where am I. Why am I here... WHO exactly.. am I. Who are you.." these are just a few of the questions that came to my mind.

"Hmm..." he seems to consider my questions before answering them. "You are in the Barsburg Empire Great Church, 7th District. "

"Church..." why...

"You were found outside the church, so possibly, you were being hunted down..."

Why would anyone hunt me...

"And as for your identity, I don't know, but we'll give you a new identity, OK? And I'm Castor. It's nice to meet you."

"Then... who exactly are you? Not just your name, who are you?" Did he avoid that last question on purpose? Or did he just forget? Or maybe he just didn't understand my question.

He smiled and said, "Oh. I forgot to introduce myself, how rude. I'm Castor, I'm a Bishop of this church and I will take care of you until you leave, which many don't."

I was about to thank him when the door swung open and a tall blonde teenager stomped in. Although he's wearing a bishops uniform, he looked nothing like one at all. A white haired boy with lilac eyes was standing behind him.

"Oi glasses freak! You were supposed to tell us when she wakes up." The blonde shouted at Castor-san. I think my surprise showed on my face because the white haired boy walked towards me and told him to keep quiet.

"Are you okay? I'm Labrador, by the way. That loud guy is Frau. He's dangerous, so don't go near him, OK?" He smiled, as though he was telling a joke I couldn't get.

"Castor-san, Labrador-san Frau-san, thank you." I tried my best to sound sincere but, for some reason, thanking people doesn't seem to be my kind of thing.

* * *

**~3rd person's P.O.V.~**

"Now, it's naming session. Castor you choose a name for her first," Frau decided it was time to give Oruka a proper name, rather then just call her 'that girl'.

"Hmm... no, I'll go last. I'll decide if the name you give is suitable." Castor said, not wanting Oruka to end up with a horrible name. Who knows what kind if name Frau would give her.

"OK then... let's see... how about... Yuri?" Well... he's a pervert, after all...

"You're a Bishop, act like one!" Castor hit Frau's head.

"Since her soul is lacking blackness, we should call her Kuro." Labrador totally ignored the scene in front of him.

"What! Why would a soul lack darkness?" Castor was relieved that he chose to go last. The names his friends came up with didn't make any sense at all. Labrador seems to be totally oblivious to his statement, though. Even if they gave the girl another name, he might not notice and still call her Kuro-chan. Or something like that anyway.

"Those are beautiful names, thank you." _Oh no. Another weird one. _thought Castor. He knew that his coming days at the church would be hellish. But he had no choice...

"Well.. let's call you Kuroyuri, then. Once again, it's nice to meet you, Kuroyuri." He tried his best to force a convincing smile. It's not like anybody there would notice, anyway.

* * *

**~Castor's P.O.V.~**

Well.. at least it's far from her original name, Oruka. Nobody would notice, right? But what if the Eye of Raphael decides to show itself? Everybody would know that the Eye princess Ouka has is not Raphael. And the Empire's reputation will drop rapidly. We cannot allow this to happen. Especially when the war has just ended. The Empire is extremely fragile now. We must do something about that Eye.

"Lab. I need to talk to you." I motioned him outside. Frau automatically stood up to follow. I suppose it would be unfair to leave him out. He's a Ghost, too, after all.

"We have to do something about her 'Eye'. If Raphael suddenly decides to come out, everyone will notice. And we would have failed to fulfil the request that Empress Dalia has given us."

"Raphael is only active in the left eye, right? So if we were to cover her eye, it won't appear. Easy." Frau is so naive...

"How do we explain why someone that looks _exactly _like Ouka-hime is walking around the Church with her left eye covered?" I cut across him before he could continue explaining his plan.

"I mean, covering her eye is an idea but... we have to do something about her hair and facial features..." I realised my own mistake. Frau's idea might be the best one. But it just needs improvement.

"Nobody will notice. Not within the next ten years." Labrador's predictions are always correct, but why wouldn't anyone notice?

"That settles it. Lab is always right, after all." Frau stood up and went back into Oruka's... no. Kuroyuri's room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Days in the Church

_**I'm trying to post as fast as I can, sorry if the updates are too slow. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes. **_

**Chapter 2: The First Day **

* * *

**~Hohburg Fortress~**

"Princess Oruka, who was in possession of the Eye of Rammelle was killed in the recent lab accident. The Eye is nowhere to be found, however, it is believed that it will appear in the next heir to the throne. If that happens, we shall know more about our guardian. The Eye of Mikhail is, however, also missing after the Raggs war. The current objective of the Military is to recover both Eyes. Chairman Miroku shall be left in charge of this project." General Oak stood at the front of the table, with half the military officers daydreaming.

Wakaba Oak stood up and all officers followed out of the room. "Aya-tan," Hyuga whispered the moment the General was out of earshot, "what was he saying just now? Oww! That hurts!"

"Why didn't you pay attention?" Ayanami asked coldly.

"The Chairman's facial expressions were so interesting I couldn't help it!"

"Fool. I was expecting you to pay attention while I talked to Katsuragi." Ayanami swung his whip at Hyuga again.

"Oh... so Aya-tan was slacking off too! Ow!" Hyuga foolishly laughed at his superior and was given an extra kilogram of paperwork.

"You're mean, Aya-tan."

* * *

**~Back to the Church~**

"Like this?" Kuroyuri was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting an eye patch.

"Yes, perfect. It suits you, too." Castor said. After she adjusted her eye patch, she went out of the room for the first time.

Wow. This place is big. And so white-ish. Is this what a Church is like?

"Impressed? This is the greatest church in the Empire. Maybe even in the whole world." Castor explained patiently.

"It looks familiar, though. I can't remember anything but this place looks familiar."

"Oh, is that so? Maybe some of your memories are returning. Let's pray for them to come back quickly, OK?" Castor only said that to comfort her. He had absolutely no intention of recovering her memories. After all, he was the one who sealed them.

"Let's take a walk around this Church before dinner, OK?" Castor asked kindly. He wanted to see Labrador, and the best excuse now would be to take 'Kuroyuri' on a tour. He suggested that they go to the gardens to learn about some plants and flowers...

"No Castor. _That_ is a rose, not a tulip. Do you need another tour?" Labrador scolded Castor as he appeared suddenly behind Castor.

"Ahh.. my bad. I forgot. Fancy meeting you here, Labrador." That was a hint that he wanted to talk to Lab alone. Of course, not meeting Labrador here was almost impossible. People basically go to the garden just to see him.

"Labrador-san. Good evening!" Like all other children, Kuroyuri was particularly excited to meet Labrador. For some reason, he seems to appeal to children more.

"Kuroyuri, why don't you go and play around for a while, I want to talk to Castor." Labrador gave her a flower and sent her off to play with the group of orphans nearby.

* * *

"Castor, did something happen?"

"She's started to regain her memories."

"So quickly? It hasn't even been a full day since you sealed it. The Eye is reacting. I'm sure of it."

"Yes, I suspect so too. This isn't good. We can't do anything about it now. Resealing might cause brain damage and we might seal more than necessary. It is extremely risky."

"We don't have a choice." Labrador concluded coldly. "Do not reseal her memories. I doubt your sealing is that weak, Castor. Resealing will only result in brain damage."

* * *

"Hi! I'm Kuroyuri!" She ran towards the group sitting around in a circle.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lisa!" A brunnette with blue eyes waved at her.

"I'm Jasper." This was a orange-haired boy.

"I'm Khrist." This girl had blond hair and wore glasses.

"Kuroyuri? Where did you come from? Did your parents die in the Raggs war, too?" Khrist asked kindly.

"I don't really remember..." she answered, embarrassed.

"Oh, that's fine, I don't, either." Lisa forced a smile.

"There are 8 of us now. Let's play Seven Ghosts!" Suggested another boy, Lucas.

Unfortunately, the dinner bell rang.

"Labrador nii-san! It's dinner time!" Kuroyuri ran towards Labrador, instinctively calling him 'nii-san'.

"!?" Labrador, of course, was caught by surprise.

"Uhmm... can I call you that... You're like an older brother to me, after all..." Kuroyuri started blushing.

"If you prefer it that way." Labrador smiled. "Children it's time for dinner!"

_Wow! So many people. The food smells nice too. I wonder what's for dinner today._

Kuroyuri gingerly opened the cover on the dinner tray the moment she was satisfied with her seat, causing a loud clanking sound in the process. To her surprise, the room was awfully quiet, without any other clanking sounds or even murmurings.

She looked around and caught Castor's eye. He was peeking through his right eye, slowly lifting his finger to his lips.

_Oops. I forgot. This is a Church, after all. _she quickly covered the tray and closed her eyes, pretending to pray. _Hurry up prayers, I'm hungry. Eye fish. Eye fish..._

Fortunately, the praying time ended soon enough.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroyuri was embarrassed by her memory.

"We assumed it was common sense." Frau replied.

"What do you mean!? I have no common sense?"

"Eh... it's time to eat. Eat up, you're too short for your age. What have you been eating all your life?"

"..." Kuroyuri looked down and started eating awkwardly.

_Oh damn. I forgot. She can't have been underfed anyway, she's a princess. _Castor was glaring at Frau from across the table. Or he probably was, anyway. Frau couldn't really tell since his glasses were flashing.

_I wish my memories would return quickly. I feel so awkward, not knowing anything about myself. At least I made friends here._

"Castor-san, is it really okay for me to stay in this Church? I mean... everybody's so busy and..."

"Don't worry, if we make you do any work now it's considered as child-labour, which God doesn't approve of. What you _can _do now is to become stronger so we don't have to worry about you. How about you join the other orphan's training?"

"YES! I would love to! Arigato, Castor-san!"

* * *

**~Hohburg Fortress~**

"Aya-tan, have you seen the battle slave that the Chairman has been training? I heard his training was quite successful."

"I have more important things than slaves to worry about. Like the Eyes, for example. Stop slacking and go do your work." Ayanami said, without even stopping his pen once.

"The Eye huh, Mikhail is probably impossible to track down now. But did we lose the Eye of Raphael or Rammelle?"

"It's your own fault you didn't pay attention that day. Go do your work. _Now._" Ayanami practically hissed the last word out.

_The Empire keeps so MANY secrets even a high-ranking official like Aya-tan doesn't know them. What a sneaky family, the Barsburg Family. I could have sworn the one Princess Oruka had was Raphael..._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I appreciate it very much. Thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3: Basic Training

**So sorry I took so long to update. Please enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Basic Training **

**~The Church~**

"Kids, today we're going to start reading a set of thick, boring books written by this guy that causes lives to end." Frau told the group of orphans as he brought them to the library.

"Idiot! What did you just tell them?!" Castor smacked him the moment those words escaped Frau's mouth. "Children, we'll read a set of extremely educational and important books written by God Himself. For those of you who wish to become Bishops like us, this set of books will be extremely important in your future career. You will have to memorize every. single. word. in these 77 different volumes."

"Wow."

"77!"

"They must be very interesting!" The orphans were surprisingly excited at the thought of reading a book with 77 volumes. _Damn. The Church is filled with crazy people nowadays. Just Lab and Castor is enough to drive anybody crazy..._

* * *

**~Kuroyuri's P. O. V.~**

Volume 77, huh. Let's see... Chapter 7700: Heaven's History. _When you see the light, come to me._

*gasps!* that's...

_"Who are you? I haven't seen you before. So many strangers around since the war..."_ I was scared...

_"I'm your Uncle Miroku's new begleiter, Kal Ien. Nice to meet you." _his eyes were covered... that never really made sense... _" Master. He reminds me of somebody. Somebody your mother knew."_

_Huh? Somebody my mother knew? He must be very important, then. "Hi, so you're Uncle Miroku's begleiter, huh? I guess I'll be seeing you often!"_

* * *

_That is the same book that man always read... I wonder who he was... what's a begleiter? _

"Castor-san, have you heard of people named Miroku or Kal Ien?" I looked up at the studious Bishop.

Again, he seems to consider my question before answering. _How suspicious..._

"Miroku? Kal Ien? No, I never heard of them. What is it?" He asked, as though he suspects something.

"Nothing... probably just some relatives..." I murmured.

* * *

**~Raphael~**

I don't believe him. The way he always hesitated before if he's weighing the consequences. Definitely the way someone cautious works. People are only cautious when they have something to lose. When they are hiding something. Be careful, master...

* * *

What was that!? I instinctively raised my left hand. Nothing. I'm sure I felt it tingle, though.

"Is something the matter, Kuroyuri?"

"No, nothing." I quickly dropped my hand onto the book and continued to read. It's so familiar...

"Castor-san, I think I read this before..." I looked up at him after confirming that fact.

"Hmm? Yes, that is highly possible. It is the certified Bible, after all. Even if you weren't from this Empire, you might still have read it. Let's see how much you remember." He bent over and picked up the book and started reading out certain Chapter numbers randomly. Surprisingly, I could remember everything.

"Wow. You have surprisingly good memory even when you can't remember anything, huh?" Frau patted my head and laughed.

"No, Frau. I'm quite it's because she can't remember anything that makes her memory more concentrated," Castor-san corrected him.

"Shh, stay away from that nerd. You'll never understand what he means." Frau bent down and whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but start laughing. Castor glared at us, his glasses flashing again. Scary... "See? He's so scary you'd think he can hear us. Let me teach you an important life lesson. Stay away from creepy people." Frau 'accidentally' whispered a little too loudly so that Castor could hear.

I couldn't help but laugh at Castor-san's reaction, even though Frau got hurt.

After that, we had zaiphon training. Apparently, I was quite used to using zaiphon, as mine came out quite instinctively the moment Castor-san gave me a target to practice.

* * *

"Well done, Kuroyuri-chan. It seems you are rather good with zaiphon, too. Your life must have either been very stressful or it is just natural talent, that runs in the blood." Castor praised Kuroyuri, being careful not to hint that she was from the royal family.

"Castor-san, can girls take this Bishop Exam?" Kuroyuri asked timidly, afraid that the answer was 'no'. "Of course they can, this is a church, after all." Kuroyuri immediately heaved a sigh of relief.

"Then, how do I sign up?"

"Hmm, that is very simple. I just have to write your name down and you become an official candidate. However, using zaiphon is not enough. You have to be able to use a baculus (I'm not sure how to spell it) to pass the practical part. It shouldn't be too difficult for you, though. Here. I'll lend you mine for now. Have fun practicing while I sign you up for the test, okay?" He threw his baculus to to Kuroyuri and left.

* * *

Hmm? It's surprisingly easy, given that Castor-san said it would be difficult to use. Maybe I used it before? No memories seem to return, though.

"Yes, I guess it does get easier with this aroma around you, right?" Labrador told me gently when I managed to hit the target again. So that was the reason. Apparently, flowers have all kinds of uses if Labrador is using them but become just pretty little things when others use them.

"Labrador-niisan, can you give me some lessons on how to use these flowers? They seem so interesting."

"I wouldn't advise that, Kuroyuri. Even a genius like me can't cope with his lessons. He might not looks like the most intelligent person here but he is surprisingly so. You seem to be doing quite well with your baculus, did any memories return?" There was an obvious change in his tone when he stopped talking about Labrador-san being 'surprisingly' intelligent. Of course, it wasn't surprising at all. For some reason, I could tell by just looking at certain people that they have a high IQ, even if they don't show it.

"Well, your exam is in 6 months time. I'm sure that's more than enough time for you, since you already know the Bible by heart and you are naturally good with the baculus."

"So what do I do for the next 6 months? This is boring..."

"We'll do some physical training." He replied immediately, as if knowing I can't do any kind of physical stuff. His smile was somehow evil-looking...

* * *

"Lab, what was that fragrance around her when she was training this morning?" I stared directly into those violet eyes.

"Just some aroma to prevent her memories from returning."

"So she did use a baculus before?" No, the royal family's oldest daughter couldn't have used a baculus, right?

"I don't think so. I just felt like using that flower. Instinct." I guess Labrador's instinct isn't something to be questioned but... Well I guess he's one of those you could trust on this kind of things.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and t****hank you AngelStoneWoodLaurant for your review! **I'm not sure how to spell baculus, or bascule, whatever it is...  
**Please review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Torture Part 1

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I keep getting distracted**. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Torture (Part 1)**

**~Kuroyuri~**

Finally, it's dinner time. I never would have thought that Castor-san could be so good at torturing people... it's only been two hours since tea break and I'm already starving. Carrying random stuff up and down the stairs, running random errands, normal training, even playing with Lassette is a chore... I barely even have any rest time.

"Oi Kuroyuri, you like eyefish, right? Good news for you, I snuck into the kitchen just now and they were preparing eyefish!" Frau whispered to me while we were queueing to enter the dining hall.

"Umm... I just like the texture. Like how it's so chewy but easy to bite..." I said shyly.

"What? You don't like the taste? Don't you find it nice? The Church cooks spend hours preparing the fish! Just to make it have a perfect balance of salt without ruining the taste! Do you have any idea how hard that is?" He started reprimanding me. Salt? I don't remember anything about taste anymore... Just that it was something nice, something that made me look forward to dinner everyday...

"I just... can't taste anything..." I whispered to myself. I could hear Frau's gasp of surprise the moment those words escaped my mouth.

"Oh... so you can't taste it, huh. I wonder why..." Frau muttered.

"Who knows, there are probably a million different reasons that someone could lose their sense of taste." I answered coldly. Why did he have to remind me of food tastes? This is like torture...to do physical training the entire day only to walk into the dining hall 12 hours later and remember that you can't taste the food that smells so delicious...

"Well, I'm sure Lab can do something, right?" Frau glared at Labrador-oniisan uncertainly.

"Unfortunately, I don't know the exact reason, so it's not possible..."Labrador shook his head and began to eat.

I wish I can taste, though... I'm sure it will be much more rewarding to eat then...

* * *

After dinner, everybody was supposed to go to sleep but I didn't... it's not like anybody really cares, anyway. In this church, you are free to do whatever you want, so long as it doesn't affect anybody else. That's what Frau said, anyway. What Castor said never really made any sense to me...

How is someone suppose to just lose all her memories? That's not possible, is it?

_I wish I had my memories back. Then I'll know why I can't taste anything... and maybe Labrador-oniisan can heal me... _I thought as I sat down at the where Lassette lives.

_**What was that you wish for, young one?**_

What was that... "Who's there?"

_**Come on, tell me your wish. I'll grant it for you.**_

Someone who can grant wishes? A god? Or a Genie, maybe... maybe it's a fairy!

"I wish my memories would return." I told the 'fairy' my wish without any hesitation.

_**How unfortunate... your memories have been sealed by Fest. Too bad. That's one wish. Tell me another one...**_

Fest?! Isn't that one of the legendary 07 Ghost! Is that even possible?

"Then tell me my name. My real name."

_**Heheh... even more unfortunate for you, my girl. After the Church makes a new identity for you, that will be your official identity. All files related to your previous identity will be deleted. In other words, 'Kuroyuri' is your real name. No surname, nothing. Just Kuroyuri. Family - unknown. Date of birth - unknown. I have fulfilled your second wish. Now for the third one...**_

What... they can just do that? This must be what Labrador mentioned...a _kor._ Oh no... I left my baculus in my room...

**_Come on, just one wish... one more... before I get my reward..._**

Reward? So evil beings get rewards for doing evil deeds, huh. This world..._** must be repaired...**_

* * *

Ahh... it's been awhile since I had this freedom to move about without anybody around... That Profe... he's smart enough to do add a little flower essence on the string of this eye patch so it will break if there is too much darkness... I must thank him... but for now...

**"You... what were you attempting to do? Why is there a mark on my chest? I shall hereby assume that you were the one that placed it here as there doesn't seem to be any other kor in a 100 kilometre radius." **I lifted my left hand up and pointed at the kor. Ah... how unfortunate for it. I happened to be in a bad mood today...

**"Level 200 release." **a pity... with my lag of practice, it'll probably take about 5 minutes... that matters not... a spineless kor like this one will not dare to move in this circumstances.

* * *

**~Frau~**

What the hell was that aura... enough to make me jump out of my bed...

I immediately rushed out of my room, towards the fountain... damn, it's so bright here, how come nobody else notices it?

Wait... isn't that Kuroyuri? Then where does that light come from? I'm almost 200 meters away and I'm almost blinded by the light... don't tell me... Archangel Raphael? Has she already awakened without us noticing?

I can't let her Release, not even a Level 1! Not in the Church, anyway... if it's Raphael, she won't die when I attack her.

I swung my right arm out and Verloren's Scythe flew out, striking the source of the light. The light dimmed a little, so I could see Kuroyuri standing in the middle, her left hand stretched out, shining. She turned around to face me before I could make out what she was doing. Yes, it's definitely Raphael...

Her eye patch had been removed. Both her eyes were bright blue, and she was glaring suspiciously at me. Her wings, which rarely open, were large, spread out and probably being used as something like swords. After what seemed like hours of waiting to be killed, she raised her right hand and waved me over. Having no choice, I slowly walked towards her. Finally, I could make out what she was doing. There was a _kor _in front of her, where her left hand was pointing. The light was still too bright, and the scythe was still right beside the _kor. Lucky I missed her target... _was my first thought.

She was obviously already furious before someone interrupted her and almost killed her target. I tried killing her target once before, several hundred years ago, and I'm definitely not interested in tasting living hell again. It's even worse than Castor's specialized torture.

* * *

**"Zehel, were you trying to kill me?!" **How insolent. He's a Ghost, for God's sake. A Ghost trying to kill an Archangel? What has the world become in my absence? I guess the people at the Palace are not much better, doing experiments on us and all, but at least they call me Raphael-sama, or Archangel. This Ghost just calls me by my name, I shall have to discipline him again. How unpleasant...

Well, after many hundreds of years, it's finally time...

Time for me to torture him... I already forgot how much fun torturing could be...

* * *

_**OK! Finally, the end of another chapter! Please review. Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Torture Part 2

**So sorry for taking so long to update! I was too busy with my exams and forgot about this. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Torture (Part 2)**

**~Raphael~**

**"Zehel, I shall give you one last chance to explain yourself. What were you attempting to do!?" **I glared at him and demanded after I let the _kor _go. What a waste of energy, charging up a Level 200 release and have to stop at the last moment... all because of a _Ghost. _A_ Ghost_...of all beings... how dare he interrupt an Archangel while she was attacking a kor. It's not like I was killing anything important, anyway. Insolent creature. Aren't ghosts supposed to be dead, anyway?

"Hmm.. what was I doing? Ah! I saw the kor and I decided to help you kill..." his voice became softer when he saw my glare. "it..."

**"You decided to kill my prey? I'm sure I taught you not to touch them before! Did I? Do I have to reinforce this? Well, you're in luck, Zehel, I happened to be in a good mood today. I shall teach you some manners. The Chief will be glad to see you after I discipline you, I'm sure."**I smirked at his reaction. I can't believe he's _really_ scared of me. I mean, I never actually did anything to him before.

Unless you count locking someone in the prison cell that Verloren was supposedly in, without any food or water for 3 months and hanged on a wall by his wrists, that is. That's the most I ever did to him. No... I think I whipped him quite a few times, too. Don't tell me that this generation of Shinigami are so weak they can't stand being without food or water for 3 months? Or being whipped about... slightly over a thousand times? Pathetic. That's another thing I have to report to the Chief. Unfortunately, I can't return to Heaven until Verloren is successfully sealed. Which means I'll have to work with the Ghosts.

Consider yourself lucky, Zehel. I won't punish you _too _severely this time. Not yet, anyway. Though it would be interesting to see how he takes this without me telling him I'll go easy on him...

* * *

This meant another few months being locked up and everything for Frau... wait...

"How are you supposed to punish me here? In the Church? _And _you were sent here to help us, weren't you?" Raphael simply laughed at this comment. _How ignorant. I was sent here because the Chief didn't believe you could seal Verloren yourself, of course, that would mean I am in authority to punish you. But how am I suppose to punish him in the Church?_

**"Well, it would be interesting if my master regains her memories, wouldn't it. She is intelligent enough to realise that _you _are part of the Seven Ghosts. And that kor told her that Fest sealed her memories, too. Would you like to see how she would react?"** Raphael let out a rather evil laugh, taunting Frau.

She laughed even more when Frau's face showed obvious shock. _She wouldn't... that would ruin all the plans that nerd came up with. Raphael returning the princesses memories was definitely not one of those few possibilities that we considered..._

**"So, still doubt my abilities to torture, Zehel? Or do you need to talk to Fest first?" **

"Can we talk tomorrow, right after lunch, in one of those greenhouses on the roof of this Church?"

Ha, I won, Zehel...**"sure, you come out with an excuse as to why my master was in a greenhouse, and why she blacked out the moment she finished her lunch, OK?" **

Raphael didn't give Frau a chance to retort before she closed her eyes and fell backwards, unconscious.

* * *

That Archangel... making me carry her to the 10th floor... she's definitely abusing Oruka's status as a princess. And _I_ have to come up with some stupid reason if she really shows up after lunch later. How unfair... she could easily make that nerd do it. It's Fest she really dislikes, anyway.

"What is it, Frau, coming to my room so early in the morning, it's not like you." Castor surveyed me when I entered his room.

"None of you actually noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Now he's definitely getting pissed off, which proves that he _didn't _notice Raphael... how is it possible that I'm the only one who noticed? Lab didn't predict it either, did he? He keeps us from certain things sometimes just because he doesn't feel like telling us. But considering I'm usually the one who wakes up last, and the most difficult to call up, how is it that I'm the only one who noticed?

As if in response to my thoughts, the scythe started trying to dissect my hand... so _that's _it... I didn't notice Raphael's reaction, _it _did. I guess nobody else has a scythe in their hand, so they didn't get woken up by something inside their forearm trying to break out. Is this how it feels like when people's bones stick out of their flesh and skin? I'm surprised those people even survive, I mean I'm a Ghost and I can't take this pain...

"Some normal humans are pretty tough," I accidentally say aloud. Castor was probably analyzing my facial expressions, that cold blooded freak, didn't even bother to offer me help. I guess it isn't easy to offer someone help when you can't see why they are even struggling, but at least _try_ to look concern, if you are even a little concerned, that is...

"WHAT?" OK, he's really pissed now, I totally forgot about telling him...

"Raphael has awakened." Ha. Let him work the rest out himself... His eyes widened immediately with excitement. He sure has a weird sense of fun, to get excited over that Archangel awakening. After all, she openly despises Fest, and he should know that. As much as I hate to admit it, he definitely isn't stupid.

"Why on earth would _you _get excited over Raphael awakening? I mean, if it's Lab, I can understand. They get along, after all. But she so openly despises you, shouldn't you be worried?" I asked.

"It's a good chance to train, she's a good fighter... and she won't reject a fight with me, she'll use this perfect opportunity to strike, and make me suffer, for whatever reason she despises me. And Lab won't allow her to kill in a Church. I'm also interested in her plans to seal Verloren. For all we know, she may be the only other intelligent one involved in the sealing among those who are currently on earth. Anyway, how did you know she's awakened?"

If she realizes that Castor intends to use her for training purposes, she might throw a tantrum and kill all of us. Apparently, all Archangels have very bad tempers, just like Mikhail, he throws tantrums over the smallest things, like a kid. Who knows, Raphael might have that really childish side, too. That will be really dangerous, seeing as we are supposed to let kids have their way.

Anyway, "That scythe woke me up. I went out of the main building and I could barely see anything, with that amazingly bright light. It was really bright, I bet you would have gone blind... so I used that scythe of Verloren to attack the source of light to see if anything would happen. The light dimmed a little after I hit it... and then..."

"Then what?" Now Caster is _really _pissed. I never knew it would be so fun to piss someone off.

"I saw her. Kuroyuri, with those gigantic angel wings that they use to attack kors, and her left hand pointing towards a kor. I think she broke the eye patch, but at the same time I don't think she would..."

"Maybe... we must observe her carefully for now..." he pushed his glasses up, the way nerds always do when thinking.

"Oh and..." I hesitated. Should I, or should I not, tell him... he raised his eyebrows. Fine, if he really wants to know..."Raphael demands to meet us. Today. After lunch."

"WHATT?" He jumped up, almost falling over. After 5 seconds, he sat down and pushed his glasses up, acting like nothing happened. I bit my lip, forcing down a snigger. Wasn't he the one who got all excited over her awakening?

"And... you rejected, right?" Obviously, he's hoping I say yes. Sorry, not happening.

"Um... reject? A hot princess asks me out and you actually expect me to reject, you're kidding!" HA! Let him get angry at that!

"OUCH!" Huge mistake...

"You're a Bishop, act like one!" Castor hit me so hard any normal human would have fainted.

"Well, you don't expect me to say no to someone pointing a sword at my neck and activating a Level 200..."

He sighed. "Fine, where are we meeting?"

After I told him about my conversation with Raphael, he smirked. Probably because I am be the one responsible for the entire thing. Damn Raphael.

* * *

**Finally the end of another chapter. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

**~Raphael~**

Finally, lunch time is over. I took over the moment my master finished her lunch and stood up. I shot a look at Zehel before leaving the hall and going to the greenhouse. Stupid Zehel, asking me to meet him but still eating so slowly.

"Seriously, Raphael, what's the point of coming so quickly? The rest of us had to rush through our lunch just to avoid being killed." Zehel muttered as he entered the greenhouse. I ignored him.

"Ah, Profe, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I smiled at him and pretended not to see Zehel. Profe smiled and greeted me back before sitting down opposite me.

"Raphael, why did you suddenly ask us to meet you?" he asked. What? Me? Ask them?

"No. I'm afraid you've got your facts wrong, Profe." I closed my eyes for a while while I thought...

When I opened my eyes, Fest and Zehel had already sat down too. I turned to Zehel and pointed my left hand at him. **"What exactly did you tell them? I want to meet you? I was quite sure that YOU were the one who _begged_ to talk to ME. Get your facts right next time, Zehel."**

His eyes widen when he remembered. "Wait, begged? I merely requested."

**"I didn't want to see the ugly scene of a Ghost begging, so I just let you have your way. You would beg if I refused, anyway. It comes down to the same thing."**

* * *

It comes down to the same thing? That's totally unreasonable! Just because she's an angel she thinks she can bully people like me..

"Ahem.." the nerd interrupted our quarrel. "I believe we should commence the meeting, that is, of course, if you don't mind, Raphael." He said pointedly to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "That depends on Zehel, don't you think? Since he's the one who started this meeting." Both of them turned to glare at me.

"Um... well... firstly, Raphael, what exactly is your plan?"

"Plan? You make me seem like a scheming person, how rude." She's acting all innocent, huh.

"Oh, sorry. I should make myself clearer. Why did you allow yourself to end up here? How did you manage to break the eye patch? And what exactly do you plan to do next? You're not the kind who would allow yourself to stay here forever." I said sarcastically.

"Are you accusing me? Well, I'll still answer your questions, don't worry. Firstly, I happened to be sleeping when Empress Dalia brought me here." She paused, probably to see if we were satisfied with her answer. "Secondly, I didn't break the eye patch." She turned to Lab and tilted her head.

Labrador seemed to space out for a while before noticing Raphael staring at him. "Ah... sorry. I forgot to tell you guys that I added some essence on the string of the eye patch before handing it to her.

Raphael went on to answer my question, "as for what I'm going to do next, definitely, I'm not going to stay here. There's no point. And I'm not going to take the exam, either."

"I see. So... I take it you're going to the Military?" Lab asked, placing his cup on the table. Raphael smiled. Bingo.

"Wait... how did you know?" I asked Lab curiously. He was about to answer when Raphael covered his mouth.

"I'm sure even Fest knows that."

"Probably because... 1. She's looking for Mikhail. 2. She's looking for Ea and Landkarte. 3. She's looking for Verloren. 4. She needs and excuse to go into the palace. 5. She doesn't want to stay anywhere with us here. 6. She gets to train. 7. She doesn't like the Church. 8. She gets, more freedom. 9. She gets to kill."

For the first time since we were created, Fest managed to make Raphael smile. Even if it's because he proved me wrong.

"Perfect answer, Fest, but you're missing just one more point."

"The question was how Lab knew, right? So it's 10. He saw the future." Bulls eye, again. As expected from a nerd.

"Zehel, I believe that's all? If so, I'll be taking my leave." She gave me a wink before closing her eyes and falling backwards.

* * *

It's. So. Unfair.

The moment Kuroyuri woke up, she glared at me, as though she has memories of what Raphael told me. So, like Raphael insisted, I told her several hundreds of lies, just to please one single childish archangel. And surprisingly, Kuroyuri isn't even as light as how she looks. Sure, she looks like she weighs 5kg, but carrying her up 7 levels is no easy task. Just who does she think she is, my trainer? If she were, I would be doing endless physical training all day. Nonstop.

I just wasted half a day of free time telling lies. So, it's already late at night and I just escaped that room. Great. Well, I can't sleep now, anyway, so I might as well go back to the fountain and see if there are any _kors_ left. I have seriously no idea how the _kor_ that day could be so unlucky. Of all the thousands of people in the Church, it just _had_ to pick the only one that will destroy the entire Church with it...

I walked around the courtyard and I didn't see any signs of a kor. Weird... Hm? Why is there suddenly someone sitting on the fountain?

I walked closer and realised that it was just Kuroyuri. Wait... what on earth is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to he sleeping soundly in her room? Well, anyway, she's a princess. Might as well use this opportunity to flirt. It's not everyday you get to see a lonely princess by herself, anyway.

"Yo, Kuroyuri, why is such a pretty girl all alone in a courtyard at night?"

She turned around suddenly and I stumbled backwards in shock.

* * *

**~Raphael~**

"Yo, Kuroyuri, why is such a pretty girl all alone in a courtyard at night?" _**Zehel?**_ What on earth is he doing, trying to flirt with my master? I turned around and he stumbled backwards. What an idiot. For making me laugh at his idiocy, I'll forgive him just this once...

"In a good mood today, are you?" He asked cautiously when I started laughing.

"That's about an obvious a question as me asking you if you're an idiot." I answered, keeping my face as innocent looking as possible.

"Ow, that stings," he muttered, glaring at me, "I thought you'd be in a bad mood after the meeting earlier."

"No, the opposite, actually." I tilted my head in thought.

"Huh? Why?"

I smiled. "The conversation brought me to a conclusion. I should leave the Church. Just the thought of that makes me in such a good mood that I forgave you for attempting to flirt with my master."

''Hey, was that supposed to be an insult?"

I laughed even harder, "That's about an obvious a question as me asking you if you're an idiot."

He smirked, "As expected of the archangel famous for torturing people. When are you leaving, anyway?"

Am I mistaken, or did his face show some obvious excitement? Tch... looking forward to my leaving already, huh?

"Probably tomorrow? Of course, I must bid Profe goodbye first, so you'll know when I leave." Not like he'll want to, anyway.

* * *

**Raphael suddenly decides to leave. How will she convince Kuroyuri, and will the Bishops stop her? Even I don't know what will happen next...**

**Anyway, I updated sooner today to make up for taking to long previously. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you spot any errors or have any requests, please tell me! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

**Chapter 7: Leaving**

**~The Church~**

"Raphael is leaving?" Labrador asked, his eye wide open. Frau nodded. Funny how he's always the one in contact with her...

"Well, that's good, I suppose. If she finds any of them, it'll make it easier to reseal Verloren." I stated, "Currently, Princess Ouka is in possession of the Eye of Rammelle, we have absolutely no idea how long she can hide the truth. So the sooner the Eyes can return, the better."

"10 years." Labrador suddenly said. "That's the length of time Raphael can hide Kuroyuri's identity. It's also the amount of time Rammelle can hide her own identity."

* * *

**~Kuroyuri~**

**I woke up in shock. **Are those really my memories? My name is... Sakura Oruka Barsburg. I am a princes of this Empire. My sister is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. I have the Eye of Raphael. The one that returned my memories was Raphael. The one that took my memories was... Castor-san... no, Fest? And Labrador oniichan is Profe? Even Frau is a Ghost...Zehel. And that Raphael wants me to go into the military?

**_Master, I forgot to tell you something. Zehel, Fest and Profe want me to search for Ea and Landkarte, but I have already found Ea. He is... your Uncle Miroku's beglieter, Kal Ien._**

Kal Ien? Wasn't that... the one who taught me about the Bible after the war? So he's a nice person. That's good.. a relief. So... what do I do now, Archangel Raphael?

_**We should immediately go to Profe. And Master, you have to go join the army.**_

I decided that it would be a good idea to do as she says. After all, she is an Archangel.

"Guide me," I removed the glove on my left hand and the Eye emerged. Using my right hand to cover the Eye, I raced through the corridors to the greenhouse. Labrador saw me and nodded, moving to the table. I sat down opposite him.

'I've made my decision, Labrador-niisan. Thank you for taking care of me."

He smiled, "That's good to hear. Just remember something. When you graduate from military academy, join the Blackhawks. They are the ones we have to investigate. Be safe on your journey, okay?" I nodded. "Now, can I speak to Raphael?" I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Profe. I get to speak to you one on one again, that's nice." I said, opening my eyes.

"You can allow the wars to enter your masters body if you need to, right?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Why do you want the wars to enter?"

"I'm sure you are aware by now, that her hair colour will change when the darkness consumes her? I want you to allow the wars in, let her use warsfeil, and protect her soul from becoming overly corrupted to the point of no recovery." He ordered me. I would ignore it if any other ghost dared to talk to me like that. But since it's Profe I shall just go with it.

"Sure," I nodded happily.

"Do you have any forged birth certificates and other important documents? I need them to enter the academy."

He thought for awhile before passing me a flower. "For good luck in infiltrating it without official documents," he told me jokingly. I laughed. I guess I have no choice, if Profe says so.

He walked me to the Church gate, talking and joking in the process. It's been awhile since we talked like that. When we reached the gate, his expression suddenly became serious. He picked a silver rose and fastened it on my hair. Everyone knew what a silver rose was for, so he didn't explain. He just smiled and said, "I guess this is goodbye, then, Raphael. Say good bye to Oruka for me."

I waved and turned around, facing the world outside the Church. I've been locked up inside the Hohburg Fortress for decades, I didn't even notice how much I missed the outside world. All of a sudden I felt thankful for the flower Profe had just given me. I took it out of my hair and admired it before keeping it inside my coat.

Silver rose, the flower of protection. I had a feeling I would need it very soon...

* * *

"A new applicant in the middle of the year? And you're a female?" The receptionist asked, surprised. "Yess." I tried to reply as patiently as I could. Being patient was never one of my traits, anyway, and this guy is pissing me off. It's a good thing my eye patch was on to seal some of my power.

"Right, I'll take you to the class immediately."

I was surprised. He didn't ask for official documents? Must be my luck. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be the youngest student, and I'm a girl. But it wouldn't matter. My master's zaiphon is strong. She was the one who brought about the downfall of the Raggs Kingdom, after all. I walked into the class confidently.

"Come in, new student. And please introduce yourself." The teacher told me. I nodded and stood in front of the class, facing all the 14 year olds. There were one or two who were slightly younger.

"Hi, I'm Ar..Kuroyuri. I'm 7 years old this year. I'm an orphan from the Church. Pleased to meet you." Damn, I almost introduced myself as Archangel Raphael. What on earth am I doing... I told Princess Oruka to let me handle everything at the academy, but if I mess up, I'll probably have to let her do this instead..

I heard all of them whispering, things about my age, and wondering how I will keep up in class.

"I bet she's some rich man's daughter, or she won't be allowed in." I heard one of them say. I can't tell if he's an idiot or a genius, to be able to guess even after I said I'm an orphan from the Church. The teacher, for some reason, decided to make me sit beside him. Just my luck...

"Hey, I'm Hikaro Oak, nice to meet you. I guess I'm the second youngest student now, after you join. What's your full name?" He asked rather gently. An Oak, huh. No wonder he's here at such a young age. He's a rich man's son. No wonder he thought I was a rich man's daughter. I guess he's an idiot, then...

* * *

**Done! So... Raphael meets a rich man's son. Will he be a friend, or will he be a foe? Is he an idiot or a genius? And will she be able to hide her identity?**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hikaro Oak

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter! I won't be updating for the next one week or so, so I posted this now. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hikaro Oak**

**~Raphael P.O.V.~**

Oh Chief! What on earth did I do to offend you? Maybe you're not happy about me joining the military? Or wanting to join the Blackhawks? Maybe for fighting with Zehel? Or not finding Mikhail immediately? Are any of those sins horrible enough for this current punishment? Why on earth and I sitting next to an idiotic Oak?

I think my disgust probably showed on my face because Hikaro showed surprise for a second before smiling and asking, as if his my older brother, "You.. you know a lot about politics, do you? Does someone at the Church teach you that the Oak's are plotting to overthrow the empire?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's not that.. it's just..." how on earth am I supposed to respond to this awkward question?! I shook my head and looked at the front of the class, pretending to pay attention in class. Not like I didn't already know all of that, even if it's my first time in military academy.

After lesson, I was about to walk out of class when Hikaro stopped me and offered to go with me. I had no choice but to follow him.

When we sat down at the table, I started to eat yakisoba when he told me, "I'm not like the others, you know."

Surprised, I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "You can't deny it. I can tell. You dislike the Oak family, right? I'm not like them. I know how most of the others only care about how they look." he said firmly. I continued to eat, expecting him to prove it. He sighed.

"Because, I suffered greatly due to my father's pride. Last year, my mother was taken over by a kor. He just locked her in her room and left her alone, not even allowing others from our family or the Celestine's to enter. But me and my brother still went in to visit her, of course."

"What hapended after that?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"One day, my brother was alone with mother and he fell asleep. When he woke up, he said he saw a bishop who cured my mother and jumped out of the window. We're not sure, but it must be Bishop Frau who was in the city at that time." Zehel, huh. So he can do a Bishop's job, after all... my surprise probably showed because he immediately hit the table in realisation, causing my yakisoba to almost spill.

"You.. you said you're from the Church? Do you know him? Bishop Frau? Could he be the one?"

"Of course I know Bishop Frau. He was the one who found me, after all. Yes, he might be the one. I'm not sure... he definitely travelled around last year..." just this once... I'll speak for Zehel. I made the last part up. I wasn't even in the Church last year, but I know for a fact that he did because I heard Fest lecturing him against breaking into God Houses once before. For the deed of breaking into the Oak House, I'll speak for him.

"I knew it! I really wanted to become a Bishop, to help others like he did, but I didn't want to make my father angry, so I joined the military like he wanted me to. I even came up with and alternate plan! But before I noticed it, my little brother has beaten me and began studying to become a bishop."

"What's your brother's name? And... what's your alternate plan?" Who knows? His brother might be one of those people I met in the Church...

"Hakuren. That's my brother's name. I feel so proud of him yet ashamed of myself. He has surpassed me in our common dream, while I am busy trying to make my father happy. Anyway... on to my plan. I plan, to rise quickly through the ranks and become close enough to a member of royalty, so that I could bring light to the weak's needs. Is that thinking to far?" he asked after seeing my surprised look. I decided. He might not be an idiot after all. I shall help him, as much as possible.

"No, it's a good plan. However, it's not properly thought through. Did you think of the fastest way to get close to the Barsburg family? You could, once you graduate. Tell me, what do new graduates become?"

"Begleiter, of course. But isn't it only to military personnel? How can I get close to the royalty like this?"

I sighed. Maybe he just doesn't know his family name. "The military academy's chairman. Miroku Barsburg. He's a military personnel, too. Unfortunately, he already has a begleiter. But I don't think he will stay as his begleiter for long. Kal Ien is strong. He might be promoted... so, you have a chance."

Hikaro's eyes widened. "I didn't know he's counted! But how do you even know so much, anyway. You even know his begleiter!" I laughed. "Secret. Anyway, it's time to go back for class. Sorry about just now. I just didn't know there were exceptions in the Oak family."

"It's fine, a lot of people think so too, but they treat me the way you should treat honourable family members." He laughed.

* * *

Finally. I jumped onto my bed. I had a private room as there wasn't any other girls for me to share a room with. All the better. I removed the eye patch over my right eye, and went to sleep.

* * *

**~Kuroyuri P.O.V.~**

That's funny. From what I remember, I'm supposed to be the master here. But I suppose that has changed since I left the Church. For me to travel to the Hohburg Fortress, successfully infiltrate it, and start class, Raphael was necessary. So she automatically took over me. Now the one who can walk around freely is Raphael. Oh, whatever. She promised me she'll let me once we graduate. Or if we meet Ouka. That will be great.

But for now, I understand how the guardians live. All day, it's like watching a movie. I know exactly how she is thinking and I watch everything hapening around her. I can sleep anytime I want to, of course. But I can only move when she removes the eye patch, or when she let's me out. I can come out even with the eye patch there because I have 2 eyes, unlike her. Still, it's a horrible feeling. So I basically just sleep the whole day. Oh and I can talk to her. Some entertainment at least.

* * *

I knocked cautiously on the door. "Who's there!"

"Kuroyuri, the new student." I lied.

"Enter."

I opened the door. There he was. Ea. And Miroku Barsburg, of course. But I couldn't care less at the moment. That reminds me... doesn't that mean Ea's current host is a member of the Barsburg family too? No wonder I thought he looked familiar.

_Like someone Empress Dalia knew. _Those were the words I told Oruka when she saw him. But I don't remember where. So even our memories are altered, huh.

Now that I think about it, I've been living in the Royal family for thousands of years, but I never remembered any of the Ea's during their life, nor their cause of death. But some of them looked familiar when they introduced themselves as Ea...

"Kuroyuri!" Miroku's shout interrupted my train of thought.

"Y.. yes sir!" I saluted immediately. Now that I think about it... he might be one of those few who actually know I'm still alive. Ea does, definitely. He was the one who transferred Ouka's soul, after all.

"Why did you come here?" Miroku asked.

"I decided that the Church was too boring." I answered honestly. Ea smirked.

"Eh? That happens to be the same answer my begleiter here gave," he smiled. That's how he used to smile to my master too. Does he treat everyone so nicely? He's rare in our family.

"Anyway, I called you here because you reminded me of someone, _Kuroyuri_," Miroku told me.

_He knew._ Every nerve in my borrowed body was reacting differently...

He knew. He knew all the long. That's why I got in. Profe said nobody would notice, but... was he wrong? Was he lying? My master, on the other hand, was thinking differently.

He knew her. He recognised her. To her, this was a cause for celebration. That a member of the Barsburg family could recognise her.

He could tell I was in shock. The amused look on his face said so.

"Welcome home, my niece. Or should I say, my nieces guardian, Raphael-sama," this caused even more panic. Why? Because I didn't understand. Was I that obvious? Is he really glad to see me? Would I get brainwashed again? Empress Dalia saved me after passing me to Oruka. She realised I was being brainwashed and freed me. I understand that much now. But, which side was Miroku Barsburg on in the first place? My master trusted him, though.

But... Ea... don't tell me _HE _is the betrayer? There was definitely at least one. I was sure it was Landkarte, but it might be both of them... I looked at Ea, as I couldn't understand Miroku's expression. Ea stepped back, out of Miroku's view, shook his head and placed a finger on his lips. Damn. I can't understand this either.

_**Master, what do I do?**_

* * *

**The end of another chapter! So... what will happen? Is Miroku against Raphael, or is he her ally? Will Raphael know to trust Ea? Will Kuroyuri settle things the right way? **

**Thank you for reading this horrible fanfic, anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

"Fine, you may go." Miroku dismissed me. Ea, however, stopped me. Miroku probably understood what Ea wanted and left his own room. He must trust Ea a lot.

"So, Raphael... why are you joining the Blackhawks?"

"Profe told me to. Besides, Tiashe-kun is in Miroku's estate, is he not? Krowell Raggs will be the first one to know when Miroku tells anybody."

"Don't say Krowell... he's supposed to be dead. It's Ayanami. And why did you unlock Verloren's powers?"

I looked down. "I don't know. All I know is that Empress Dalia freed me from brainwashing. So, is Miroku on our side, or not?" Ea was the only ghost aside from Profe that I really trust. I shall trust his judgement.

He nodded. "He's Verloren's friend, but he isn't on Verloren's side. He's neutral."

"What the..." I cursed under my breath.

"Just so you know, he isn't going to reveal your identity. You may leave now, just make sure you inform me when you find Landkarte. Oh and... how are this generation's ghosts?"

"Profe is nice, as always. Fest is a hopeless nerd and Zehel takes his duties seriously, but is still and idiot. I haven't seen Relikt, but let's assume he's another idiotic Oak." I told him, smiling. Then I left the room and shut the door close behind me.

Miroku had already assured me that he was one of those my previous master trusted to tell about me not dying. He also knew that Kal was Ea, and that Tiashe was his slave, Teito Klein.

"Hey Kuroyuri!" Hikaro called out. "What were you doing in Miroku's office? Do you still think I have a chance?"

I shook my head. "Kal Ien might be blind, he has gained the chairman's trust."

He looked down, crestfallen. "I guess I'm back to square one, then."

I walked back to class with him. Unlike most of the Oaks I met before he doesn't have a group of 'friends' following him around. This makes him much easier to talk to, even though lots of the guys always praise him, just to get on his good side. "Say, Kuroyuri, what's with your eye patch?" I immediately stopped walking, I hesitated.

"Hmm? I'll tell you after we graduate. It's not a promise, because I can only tell people I really trust, okay?"

"Uh, ya. Sorry if it bothered you. I was just curious." He mumbled.

* * *

**~Timeskip to about two years later~**

"Kuro-chan, we're graduating next week, you know. You have confidence to top the class?" Hikaro asked rather proudly. I suppose the Oak blood is still there, even if he's different from the others. I just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Your mission is to kill that criminal." The examiner told us. I nodded. My team was the first to go in. Isn't this the kind of jobs battle slaves do? I saw the chairman inside the examining room. Kal brought Tiashe with him... probably to show him how pathetic military academy students were. He would be coming in 5 years later, huh? An average student, so as to not attract attention. Miroku is pretty smart...

"Kuro..." Hikaro whispered, pulling my arm to get my attention. Crap, I spaced out. I shot him an apologetic look and rushed into the room with him. _Time to kill. _

I narrowed my eyes at the prisoner. He seemed to notice my killer intent for a moment, telling by the look of surprise. Then he dismissed it with a shake of his head. He said something about his sentence being reduced every time he beat one of us up. As if. It would be reduced like mad if we killed him, too, I suppose.

I stepped forward before anyone else and beheaded him before they even noticed I moved. Then, I jumped back to my original position. Only those fast enough would be able to see that. I heard a soft clapping behind me, and I quickly turned around.

I was immediately greeted by the cold, merciless eyes of Verloren, with a rare, amused look in them. The entire atmosphere became deadly serious.

"Well, done. You're the girl who wants to join the Blackhawks, right? If you're still interested, turn up tomorrow, after the graduation ceremony, in my room."

I knew, the moment he smirked a little, just enough for me to see just before he left, that he recognised me. We knew each other since thousands of years ago, but I didn't expect him to recognise me immediately. Either way, I was just accepted into the Blackhawks, and it was supposed to be a cause to celebrate for...

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe I totally lost to you," Hikaro muttered frustratedly. We were in one of the open places within the Fortress' compound, as always, during our last break together in military academy.

"Well, you still passed, so it's fine. There's no difference, anyway."

"Eh? But you caused me to not be first in class. How embarrassing, to lose to a girl 5 years younger than me." I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to tell me what's your eye patch for?" So he still remembers that promise from two years ago...

I smiled to myself and started laughing at my own stupidity. Like a psychopath. He raised his eyebrows. "Kuro..."

I stopped myself, took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Sorry about that, I just realised what an idiot I was. It's just that... by telling you, I'll lose the only friend I have, because I've been lying to you all this while." I paused. Then, without waiting for his answer, I removed my left glove.

He immediately gasped in awe and surprise. "Is that... the Eye of Raphael?" he finally asked.

I nodded. "I am Raphael. You've never really met Kuroyuri before, but she knows you, and she wishes to talk to you right now. Is that okay with you?"

His face showed how offended he really felt. He had been betrayed, and it was my fault. It was the first time I felt so bad after betraying someone. Nevertheless, he nodded. I closed my eyes and let her take over.

"You are Hikaro, right? I'm so sorry that Raphael caused you so much hurt. Anyway, I'm Sakura Oruka Barsburg, also known as Kuroyuri. Nice to meet you!" My master introduced herself. She removed the eye patch and explained to him that there was actually no reason to use the eye patch, except to concentrate my power.

"So... you're asking me to accept that the person I always thought to be a church orphan is actually the supposedly dead twin sister of Princess Ouka?" he stammered uncertainly.

"Yup!" my master told him, without any consideration at all. Not like it mattered, anyway. He suddenly stood up.

"Sorry, I need some time alone."

I nodded and smiled before I left.

* * *

"So, why do you wish to join the Black Hawks?" Ayanami asked.

"I want to learn how to use warsfeil. I want to look young forever." I answered truthfully. He looked deep into my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Sealing

**Chapter 10: Sealing**

**~Flashback~**

I looked down at my hands. She's gone. No. This was not supposed to happen. We were supposed to come down and live together. Damn it. Where is she. That Chief... damn him! No, it's find. I will find her. I will just devour all the souls here. She must be here. Eve... please...

I felt darkness surrounding me. I love it.

"Verloren, this is your end," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw something that looked exactly like me. A clone? No... a fake. So the Chief made them out of my fragments. Seven of them, huh. No, those two behind, I can't see them clearly but those wings... they are... archangels?

Archangels... so does he plan to seal me? Archangels are known for their sealing abilities, after all.

"How did you find me," I finally asked.

One of the archangels stepped forward. "I apologize, but the Chief ordered me to..." she murmured, her sapphire eyes avoiding my gaze. Raphael... she betrayed me.

She was the only one I trusted. The only person in all of heavens that I believed. I realised there and then that the biggest mistake I had ever made was not killing Eve. It was teaching Raphael. Teaching here how to tell the future.

Prophecy.

A fake made from my fragments would never be able to find me because they had never seen me before, even if, technically, they _are_ me.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. Mikhail put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you apologizing? He was the one who betrayed us first. He killed Eve." Mikhail told her, glaring at me.

"I see... so that's how it is, Raphael. You're doing it for Mikhail. Betrayal. No, you were lying all the long," I accused softly, but I knew she heard me. I would always remember the look she gave me at that time. The last moment before she sealed my powers.

"I'm so, so sorry..."

Her sapphire eyes, however, no longer showed any signs of remorse, she had completely been brainwashed by the Chief.

So, when I brainwashed her, I didn't feel guilty at all. I was just undoing the brainwashing.

But now, those cold, blue eyes are staring at me again. Pleading. Pleading while daring me to do something at the same time...

"I want to learn how to use warsfeil. I want to look young forever."

I looked into those bright blue eyes. So familiar... I can almost swear they are the same. But what she said was so... typical. Typical of a girl.

So different yet so similar. The eyes are exactly the same. I knew them so well I can even tell the difference between hers and her twin sister's. And yet they are staring at me in a totally different way. A way Raphael never stared. And... as if an archangel had to wish for youthfulness.

"Why do you wish to stay forever young?" I finally asked.

"Huh? All girls wish to be young. Isn't that obvious?" she burst out. I clicked my tongue at her rudeness. I would be her superior if she gets accepted, after all.

I continued to consider for a while before I said, "So, you're back, and you expect me not to be able to tell who you are? I am not the kind who would forget the eyes of a betrayer so easily. Especially the one who sealed me for over a thousand years. Did you really expect me to buy that, Raphael?"

There it was. An all win no lose gamble on my side. If she is Raphael, of course, I win. If she isn't, I just have to modify her memory after this.

I could already see it in her eyes. She admits it. I win.

"So you found out, after all. Just as predicted. But, I really, really didn't mean to betray you..."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Just check my memories, if you must."

* * *

The Chief called for me the moment Verloren escaped.

"As one of the strongest sealers, I want you to track down Verloren and seal his soul." he told me and Mikhail.

I immediately refused. "I apologize, but I do not trust myself to properly seal Verloren," that was the excuse I came up with. Mikhail gritted his teeth, grabbed my wrist and left the room without excusing us.

"What on earth are you thinking? Are you seriously trying to help Verloren? He. Killed. Eve. Stop denying that fact, please. Don't get into trouble for something like that. Just do it, will you?" he shouted angrily, yet, somehow, like he cared. I hesitated. I would usually do it if he shouted like that, but wouldn't that be like betraying Verloren?

"Wasn't Eve your best friend? Don't you want to avenge her?" he continued to ask. That struck me. I did. I wanted to avenge her. I don't care if her killer was Verloren. I'll kill him.

So, I eventually went to the Chief and accepted his mission. I'll seal Verloren's soul. I will avenge her.

But when I met Verloren again, I changed my mind... but it was too late...

* * *

I see... she is not a betrayer... But that doesn't mean I can trust her. She is still here one the Chief's orders.

I nodded, "Fine, you can join the BlackHawks."

* * *

Yes! Success! I thought immediately. Hyuuga brought me to my new room. I had a whole room to myself, again.

As soon as I lay down on my bed, I automatically searched for signs of Mikhail, Rammelle and any of the Ghosts.

Mikhail: in the chairman's residence... not to far away.

Rammelle: still in the palace.

Fest, Zehel, Profe and Relikt were in the Church. Ea was with Mikhail. Still no signs of Landkarte. Impossible... I was sure he would be here. The best place for that traitor to go...

_**Crap**._

How could I forget. This generation's Ghost don't know that he is a traitor... How am I supposed to warn them? Urgh...

**_Hey Raphael... you were supposed to give me a turn once you got into the BlackHawks..._**

Oh no... now I definitely can't help them... oh well... I don't have a choice. She's my master, after all. But... where do I find Landkarte? And how do I warn them?

* * *

**~End~**

**Well, so... how will she find Landkarte and how will she warn them? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
